The Blossom and the Beast
by PuppyLoveSisters
Summary: COMPLETE!This is my own twist on Beauty and The Beast. Cardcaptor style! There is a short sum inside. Warning mild curseing and minor sexual things . Okay enjoy. My first fan-fic so be brutal. PuppyloveLizzie
1. Intro

My own version of beauty and the beast. card captor style! This is just a short intro. No flames yet! This takes place during feudal japan. I hope you all like it. it's a short six-shot thing. Maybe seven. Depends on how long it takes to write. Enjoy and hope you like it.

Sakura Kinamoto was a humble girl she moved to the small village with her family. Her older brother Touya, her mother Nadeshiko, and her father Fujitaka. Her father is the school teacher and her mother was the dress maker. Her brother Touya had many jobs. But one day Nadeshiko was hit with a terrible sickness and soon after wards died. But before her death she gave Sakura a small Key. She told her that when she finds the one man she loves more than anything she can open his heart with the key.

Some years later money became scarce and the lord of the Village was greedy. Wanting nothing but money he raised taxes and worked the villagers to the bone. Fujitaka being the only educated adult in the village was forced to teach the lord's son Katsu. One day he brought Sakura to help him and when the son's eyes landed on her he feel for her. Asking his father for permission he wanted Sakura to be his wife. But her still being the age of ten and him twelve Fujitaka made a deal with them.

"If your son is able to win her heart by her eighteenth birthday she shall marry him. But if not he shall pick another."

And so that's how it's been. For the past seven years of her life, Sakura has gotten flowers gifts and praise. But in return she gives nothing. She sends back the flowers and gifts and ignores the praise.

"He gives me everything but the one thing I want most. Someone to love me as much as I love them."

Sakura grew into a fine young lady. A nice figure that matched her mother and her hair at a lovely shoulders length and a light milk chocolate brown. The key her mother gave her hangs by a thing rope chain around her neck. And today she is to see her father and brother off on a long journey.

"Come home safe." She smiles to them.

"We'll be back before you know it, Monster. Don' stay out too long you know that the creep is still about." Touya says quickly looking for any signs of Katsu.

"I will. You would think he would get the hint."

"Okay my dear. Were off. Be safe and be good." he father smiles Mounting his horse.

"I will. Now go or you two will be gone longer." she smiles and waves to the two galloping horses.

"Please be safe." She whispers again before heading back into the small house. Unaware of a pair of Grey eyes watching her every move.

Hope it's okay it's just the beginning it gets better. I just wanted an intro first. Hope it's good enough. Flames excepted and changes are too. Okay gotta run. Love you. PuppyloveLizzie


	2. Not Agian

"For once there is peace in this house. As much as I'm goanna miss dad and big brother. It's nice to know they trust me." Sakura thought as she swept the floor of the house.

There is a knock on the door and she looks through the peep hole to see who it is. She sees a grey eyes staring back at her with a smug smile.

She groans and slides open the door.

"Katsu what a surprise. What are you doing here?" She asks kindly.

"I heard you father and brother were away and thought you needed some protection." he smiled at her.

'Not as much as I need it from you' She thought.

"I was thinking lately how much I admire your sense of style Sakura." Katsu says eyeing her kimono.

A simple light pink with darker pink flowers scattered around the sleeve hems and skirt. A white ribbon on the hems and around her waist.

"Thank you Katsu but I must ask why you are here." She says tiredly.

"Must we go over this every time my dear. I am awaiting your answer. Will you take my hand in marriage?" he says with a glint in his eye.

"Again my answer is no. I'm sorry Katsu but I just don't think it will work." I say but he pins me against the door.

"We can make it work. Just say yes." he leans in to kiss me but I think fast.

"I'm flattered but I-" I slide open the door "Just don't deserve you."

He falls out and I quickly close it again. I hear music on the other side then it stops with a squealing halt. I hear a splash and assume someone was pushed into the river. Once it's quiet I look outside. I look around and sigh.

"He's gone. I can't believe it. He doesn't get the picture. I don't love him." I tell the small chickens that gather at my feet while I throw feed at them.

"I don't want to be the lords wife. Being treated like a empress for no reason. I just want to be loved. Like mother and father were." I sigh and decide to go for a walk.

While walking I start to hum the lullaby mama used to sing to us as kids.

"Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku deanata wa hitori de nemutteruinori no utagoe sabishii nohara wochiisana hikari ga terashiteta

In the cold depths behind the curtain,You sleep melodious voices of prayer,Shines a tiny light onto the lonely no yume wo mitetakodomo no youni warattetanatsukashiku mada tookusore wa mirai no yakusoku

I had a dream of you,You were laughing like a yet distant,That is the future's midori no asa niitsuka tadoritsukeru tofuyugareta kono sora woshinjiteiru karaFields of hope

Someday on a green morning,Someday I will get there,Because I believeIn this desolate winter of hopeumarete kita hi ni dakishimete kuretayasashii ano te wo sagashiteruinori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimarutayorinaku setsunaku tsudzuku

I'm searching for those gentle hands,That embraced me the day I was born.A single voice of prayer disappears,And I start again, continuing tryingly by midori no asa esubete no yoru wo koetesore wa tada hitorizutsumitsukete yuku basho dakara

Someday moving towards a green morning,I will overcome the nights,Because that is a placeThat I have to find ga tada kono mune deanata wo atatametainatsukashiku mada tooiyasuragi no tame niFields of hope

For now, I just want toWarm you with my yet distant,The tranquility we strive of hopenatsukashiku mada tooiyakusoku no noharaFields of hopeFields of hope

Familiar yet distant,The promised of hopeFields of hope"

I stop when I hear a familiar neigh from behind. A brown and Black stallion(Don't know if they had them back then I just like the horse.)

"Prancer! Cobalt! What happened? Where is Papa and big brother? You have to take me to him. Now." she says leading Prancer (The brown one) back to the shed with feed and climb on to Cobalts back as he gallops off to the west.

Time change. This happened between the time they left(Papa and big bro) and when Sakura goes to look for them.

"Dad are you sure were going the right way?" Touya asked looking at the fork in the road.

"Ummm to be honest no. But if I remember correctly the left is the way to the western temple so we should go to the right." Fujitaka replied adjusting his glasses.

"If you say so. Can't believe we left the map at home." Touya sighed starting to walk Prancer again. (I'm a horse girl so a lot of horse talk will be in here)

They start down the trail and soon are walking down a dark foggy path. They hear different sounds and soon Prancer starts to act jumpy.

"Woah there buddy. It's okay." Touya says trying to calm him down.

"Maybe we should make camp for the night." Fujitaka says to his son.

"Maybe your-Woah!" Touya exclaims as a bunch of bats explode from a tree.

The horses get spooked and knock there riders off charging back the way they came. The two help each other but Fujitaka falls again.

"Dad! You okay?" Touya says kneeling next to his father.

"I think I twisted my ankle." He hisses in pain.

Touya looks down and sees a long sharp stick in Fujitaka's leg.

"That is more than a twisted ankle." Touya shakes his head.

He slowly pulls it out and drapes the wound with a ripped cloth. Touya looks around and soon see's a manor/castle like thing not to far away. He drapes his fathers arm over his shoulder and leads him to the castle. Once there he knocks rapidly.

"Please someone open up! My father is injured! Please!"

The door slides open enough to let them in. Slowly Touya drags the injured Fujitaka in and lets him rest on a chair.

"hello! Is anyone here!" Touya calls out.

"Don't say a word." A voice whispers.

"I know that!" Another hisses.

"Please answer. My father needs medical attention." Touya says.

"Kero don't!"

"Oi kid over here!" A voice answers.

"Touya look." Fujitaka says pointing to the wall.

Touya looks around and sees a yellow and black plush toy.

"Dad there just toys-"

"Just toys! Listen here kid I'm not just a plush toy!" The yellow one shouted.

Fujitaka and Touya gasped and peered closer at the two.

"Please excuse him. His manners have long left him. Spinel Sun at your service and this is Cerberus."

"Just call me Kero."

"Pleasre to meet you. Umm not to intrude but we got lost and lost our horses. We fell off them and I had my leg injured. Is there anyway we can stay the night. Or just enough to heal my leg?" Fujitaka asked kindly.

"Umm well-"

"Sure bud. Come this way!" Kero said leading Touya and Fujitaka to a room with a fire place.

"Kero that might not be such a good idea…" Spinel said worriedly.

"Ohh the master isn't that heartless to throw someone out on the streets when there hurt. Oi Tomoyo! Bring some clean cloths and bandages!" Kero shouted.

Soon a swift and graceful violet colored plush toy flew in. Followed by a deep red plush.

"Ohh you poor thing. Here. Ruby help me out here." The violet plush smiled at the two boys.

"Okay. I'll fetch the tea!" The red one said happily.

"My name is Tomoyo. That perky little thing was Ruby Moon. Now this might sting." Tomoyo said applying some ointment on the wound.

"Thank you." Fujitaka said while she dressed the wound.

"The master will not like this." Spinel said worriedly.

"Ohh come now. My cousin is not that heartless." Came a smooth voice.

Tomoyo got a small blush to her cheeks and finished the wound.

"You can't be too sure Eriol. Master has lost a lot of faith as of late." Spinel said looking to the shadows.

"No one can be that heartless." Touya said, "Besides were not staying long. My sister will be worried."

"Sakura will be fine. We can leave tomorrow." Fujitaka smiled.

"TEA!" Ruby shouted as she flew in a tray floating behind her.

"What is this place?" Touya asked eyeing the tray.

"My home." A cold and harsh voice answered.

They gasped and they plushies coward behind the chair.

"Master allow me to explain-" Kero started.

"Silence!" The voice boomed.

"Now cousin that's no way to treat guest." Eriol frowned.

"Dear cousin…I didn't ask you." The voice started out soft then turned fierce.

Eriol shrugged and sighed.

"Please. We are sorry to interrupt but my father is injured and we need a place to-"

"You are not welcome here!" The voice boomed.

"Please master his wound is deep." Tomoyo squeaked.

"I want them out!"

"Now see here!" Touya shouted.

A clawed hand swept out and knocked Touya back. He grunted and tried to get up. But fund he was being hovered over by a fearsome beast.

"I said leave." It growled.

"Please. We just need a place to stay for the night." Fujitaka begged.

"I'll give you a place to stay." He goes for Fujitaka and lifts him by his collar.

"Let him go!" Touya shouted.

"Touya go I'll be fine. Find Sakura. I'll be fine. Protect her."

"I'm not leaving you!" Touya said.

"Go we'll make sure he's safe. Go!" Kero urged pushing Touya out into the stormy night.

'I'll be back dad. I promise.' Touya thought as he ran back. But he tripped over a risen root and hit his head on a rock. Knocking him unconscious…

* * *

Wow nice way to end thing for now. What next. Sakura is on the way and Touya is in trouble. What happed to Yukito! All in the next chapter! Stay tuned! Ohh a nickle! PuppyloveLizzie saying bye for now!


	3. Prisoner

"Where are we?" Sakura asks herself or Cobalt for that matter as he leads her down a dark path.

They start to walk for sometime then Sakura spots something on the ground.

"TOUYA!" she cries jumping off Cobalt and running to her brother's aid.

"Ohh Touya say something." She pleaded.

"S-sakura?" he groans slowly opening his eyes.

"Ohh Big brother your okay. Where is dad?" She asks him check for any bleeding.

"The manor…The beast has him…he's hurt…" Touya gasps.

"Come on. Can You stand?" She says trying to get him up.

With effort he stands and she helps him onto Cobalt's back. He son falls asleep again and she looks for the manor. Once she sees it she leads them to it and knocks on the door.

"Hello! Is there anyone there?" She calls.

The door slides open and they step through. She places him on a chair and calls out again.

"Hello! Dad! Where are you!?"

"Hey girly! Over here!" A voice hissed.

Sakura turns around and sees a yellow plush toy.

"A toy?" She asks confused.

"I'm not a toy! I'm Cerberus. Just call me Kero. You must be Sakura. Come I'll take you to your father but be quiet!" he hissed.

She nods and follows him. He leads her to the a dark and cold part of the manor. The basement. Inside there are cells and she can hear a faint water drip. Kero leads her to a cell in the far back. She hears a cough and runs to it.

"Dad!"

"Sakura!? What are you doing here? Where is Touya?" He asked grabbing her hands through the cell.

"He's upstairs. Ohh dad your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here." She pleas.

"No you must leave. Take Touya and go." he urges.

"I'm not leaving you." She hisses.

"Quickly the master is coming!" Kero urges.

"Go hide!" Fujitaka tells his daughter.

She nods and follows Kero behind a pillar. There she waits until she sees the master. He's holding Touya by the back of his shirt and he opens the cell and throws him in with Fujitaka.

"Touya!" Fujitaka gasps holding his son.

"Dad…" He gasps.

"Please my son needs medical attention. Please help him." Fujitaka begs.

"No. I do not help trespassers." The master growls.

That did it for Sakura. She stood up and ran over to the cell.

"How dare you! They are hurt and sick and you don't have the heart to help them!" Sakura says with fire in her eyes.

"And just who the hell are you!" He growls back.

"I'm Sakura! I'm here to get my father and my brother! Let them out at once. Can't you see there hurt!" she screams at him.

"They are my prisoners! They should know better than to trespass here."

"But they could die without the proper medical attention. Please."

"No." He growls.

She looks down and gets an idea. She walks up to him and stands in the dim fire light of the torches.

"Take me instead." She offers.

"You! You will take there place?" he asks confused.

"If I did will you give them help and let them go?" She begs.

"Yes. But They cannot stay. I'll make sure they get to the village safely. But that is all. And…you must promise to stay here forever." He says.

"…Let see your face." She says.

He slowly steps into the light and hovers over her. She gasps at the sight. (Can't really describe what the Beast looks like. All I know is he has horns. And looks like a lion mixed with werewolf).

"Sakura no!" She hears her father say.

She holds back her tears and steps up to him.

"You have my word."

"Done!" He roars and he goes to open the cell.

She falls to the ground and wipes away tears. She feels her father and brothers arms around her.

"Please Sakura don't do this. We'll be fine." Her Father pleas.

"Please Sakura." Touya begs.

Before she can answer they are ripped from her grasp and are being dragged away.

"Wait! Wait!" She calls.

She runs to the window and watches as she sees them being pushed into a cart and it magically coming to life and starts to walk away. She breaks down and starts to cry. Kero flies over and pats her back.

"He didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see them again." She cries.

Kero looks at her sadly and flies away looking for his master. He sees him coming back down the steps.

"Master if I must insist-"

"What?" he growls

"Well if she is to stay with us for a while why not give her a more comfortable room-"

He roars and marches off.

"Then again maybe not." Kero sweat drops and flies after him.

When the beast comes back to the cell he sees Sakura sitting by the window crying. He feels a pang of hurt in his heart.

"You didn't even let me say good bye…" She cries.

He rubs his neck and sighs.

"I'll show you your room."

"My room?" She asks confused.

"You wanna stay in the dungeons?" he asks annoyed.

"No."

"Them follow me."

He leads her through the manor. She looks around and sees statues and old paintings. She stops at one but gasps when it blinks at her.

"Say something to her…" Kero whispers.

"I umm hope you like it here…" he says looking to Kero for approval.

Kero nudges him to go on.

"The manor is your home now. You can go anywhere you like. Except the west Tower." he says.

"What's in the west-"

"It's forbidden!" He cuts her off and ushers her to follow again.

Once at the room he slides open the door and she walks in.

"Invite her to dinner!" Kero whispers.

"You will come with me to dinner. That's not a request!" he slams the door closed on her face and she hits it with her fists. She turns and runs o the bed and starts to cry.

'My whole life is now in a prison. I'll never see my family again.' she thinks and soon falls into a tear full sleep…

* * *

I know I know I used a lot f script from the movie in this one. But its one of my favorite parts. I just had to. Just to clarify. I do not own neither card captors or Beauty and the beast. I just own the mix that I'm making. Please review and add or whatever. And to just be fair read my sisters Becky's story. Cosmic card captors . Its awesome in my eyes. Please review. Thank you.

PuppyloveLizzie!


	4. Dinner

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!

I do own: The twist that I create in this story.

I'm focusing on what happens with Sakura and her family after they get kicked out. If you want to know what happens with Katsu watch the Disney movie and you'll see cause that's kind of hard to fix it to fit. Plus the song "Gaston" would sound funny with Katsu. Thank you.

PuppyloveLizzie~

* * *

Sakura could be found weeping on her bed in a lavish room. A canopy over a warm and quilted bed spread. The room was a simple painted room. Probably haven't been used in years. She stops crying when she hears a faint knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asks in a shaky voice.

"Tomoyo, and a friend dear. I have tea." The voice calls back.

Sakura gets up from the bed and goes over to the door. When she opens the door she gasps. The violet and red plush toy float past her and place the tea tray on the bed.

"Your..."

"Toys we know. It's part of the curse. Please We would like it if you treated us like normal people. My name is Ruby moon. And this happy little thing here is Tomoyo." Ruby smiled.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sakura." Sakura smiled at the two.

Tomoyo instantly floated over to the tea pot and poured the tea for her. With a swish of her tail it floated to Sakura. Ruby smiled the slapped her head.

"Ohh I've got to get dinner ready. Tomoyo do your stuff." Ruby flew out f the room the tray following right behind her. Once the door was closed Sakura was pushed to a near by closest.

"No lets see here. Oh here we go. The Pink one is pretty…No the green matches your eyes…Ohh how about the yellow! Ohh this is like dressing my doll when I was a kid." Tomoyo exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

Sakura smiled but refused each dress.

"They are very lovely but…I'm not going to dinner." She sighed.

"*Gasp* You must. If you don't Master Li will be very angry." Tomoyo said worried.

"Then let him." Sakura stated sitting on the bed.

The door opens slightly and a little black plush floats in.

"Excuse me ladies but dinner is served." Spinel bowed.

_In the Dinning room.~~~~~~~~~~_

"Where is she. She should be here by now!" The beast exclaimed.

"Dear cousin please do be patient. She is a female after all. She will take her time." Eriol smiled at his cousin.

"Ohh and what is that suppose to mean?" Ruby asked eyeing the dark blue plush.

"Nothing my dear Ruby. Syaoran…Have you ever thought that this girl might be the one to break your spell?" Eriol asked.

"Of course I have. I might be younger by a year but that doesn't mean I'm a fool." He growled at his cousin.

"To think it's been this long…" Ruby sighed remembering how they came to be.

Flashback.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A cold winters day settled upon the great manor. Inside was worm and cozy fire. But not everyone was happy.

"Where is my presents! It is Christmas day and I want my presents!" A young ten year old shouted to his servants.

"Master Li this is something from all of us." Kero hands him a well wrapped gift.

The ten year old rips through the paper only to be looking up scolding in disappointment.

"A book? What you think I don't read? You think I'm dumb?!"

"No master. It has tales of all kinds inside. A fashionable book that holds many stories." Ruby smiled at him.

"Like I need to read stories. That is something for my future wife to do to the kids. And she is to do whatever I tell her to. Eriol you better have something better for me!" A young Syaoran glared at his cousin.

"Yes I think I do. But this should also be enjoyed by everyone." He smiles and sits at a small piano(Not sure if there were then but it is now!)

He plays a small cheery tune and everyone starts to smile and dance. Everyone but Syaoran.

"What is that! It sounds to noisy and annoying! I order you to stop."

"As you wish. Maybe later guys." Eriol smiles at the servants. A crude knock comes from the door and Syaoran stands up infuriated.

"Who disturbs my Christmas!"

He stalks over and opens the door. And old hag with a single branch full of sakura blossoms stands in the doorway. A smile creeps onto her face.

"Please sir. I ask you to seek shelter from the bitter cold. In return I grant you this Beautiful banquet of sweet flowers." She smiles.

"I don't need any flowers. My garden is full in the spring. Go away you wretched old hag." he scoffs closing the door.

A bright light elopes the old lady and she turns into a beautiful maiden. She burst through the door and scolds at the young lord.

"You have been deceived by your own cold heart. I have done this before and all seemed to be well so I shall try again with you. I place a curse upon your house and all who live here. Until you can find one who will love you as you are. You shall remain forever a beast!" The maiden said and turned the young lord into a small beast.

"He will grow. And I think utensils do not fit this life style. I shall keep the boy company with toys instead." She changed the crew from household enchanted items to small plush teddy bears with wings.

"He has until his twentieth birthday. If not you shall remain forever in your current state. Forever living in guilt." She vanishes.

End flash back.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'It's been nine years since then. The master only has one more year.' Ruby thought.

"Maybe you could try to impress the poor girl. I mean you scared her enough. Show her your devilish handsome side." Eriol grinned.

"I do not even have one." Syaoran sighed.

"Of course you do. Ruby help me out here. First you must show her a dashing and charming smile. Come show me the smile." Eriol urged.

Syaoran smiled showing off his sharp teeth.

"Umm maybe just a small smile no…teeth." Eriol frowned.

"But don't forget to be charming…"Ruby started.

"And witty…"Eriol added.

"But be gentle…"Ruby smiled.

"But above all…"Eriol stated.

**"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!"** they shouted.

The door silently creeps open. Syaoran's heart seems to stop. But when it fully opens Spinel pops out.

"Good evening." He smiles.

"Well where is she?" Syaoran asks anxious.

"Who…Oh the girl Ohh yes she is in the process of…She is simply umm…She's not coming." he says quietly.

"WHAT?!" Syaoran shouts charging past him and running to her room.

"Master please wait!" They shout as they fly after him.

When he gets to her door he bangs on the door nearly to a point where it falls through.

"I thought I told you to come to dinner!" He shout through the door.

"I'm not hungry!" A soft voice replies back harshly.

"You come out or…Or I'll break down the door!" he shouts back.

"Master I don't think that is the best way to win the girls attention." Kero smiles rubbing his head.

"But she is being so difficult!" he whispers harshly.

"Gently, dear cousin gently." Eriol coos.

"*Sigh*Will you come down to dinner?" He ask half annoyed.

"No."

He points to the door as to prove a point.

"Gently." Ruby urges.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner-"

"I'd say please." Ruby coughed.

"Please." He grumbled.

"No thank you!"

"You can't stay in there forever!" He yells back.

"Yes I can!" Sakura shouts back.

"Fine then go a head and STARVE! If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all!" He orders and stalks off to his room. Slamming the door closed causing the ceiling to fall a bit.

"Well that went well." Eriol sighed sarcastically.

"Kero you are to guard the door and keep watch. If she makes one move out you call me." Spinel orders.

"You can count on me my friend." he says and starts to fly back and forth in front of the door.

"Well nothing more to do then to start cleaning up." Eriol sighs and the trio float down stairs.

With the master~~~~~~~~

"Who does she think she is. What does she want me to do beg?!" he growls. He lifts up a small mirror(yes the mirror is here because of it's big roll in the story. Plus I always loved that aspect.)

"Show me the girl!" h ordered. The mirror flashed a light and soon he saw the emerald eyed girl sitting on the bed talking to Tomoyo.

"The masters not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" Tomoyo plead.

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want anything to do with him!" Sakura said firmly almost to tears.

He pushed the mirror away and sighed.

"Who am I fooling. She'll never see me more than anything…But a monster…"He said placing the mirror down. He glances at the branch now glowing a faint pink. Only a few twigs left full. He looks away and covers his face in defeat.

"It's hopeless…" he sighs and goes to rest for the night.

As he does a single petal falls and is whipped away by the breeze and flies into a certain girls room.

* * *

Ages in flashback.

Syaoran-Ten

Eriol-Eleven

Tomoyo-Nine

Kero-Twenty

Spinel-Twenty

Ruby-Eighteen

Don't worry Yukito fans he will be there shortly! Hehehe.

Wow tough chapter. Pretty long But worth it. Yes I know I use a lot of script from the movie but hey it's cute picturing them acting like that. Plush it's kind of tricky putting it together so it helps. Please review! I love hearing from all of you. And thanks to those who added. I'll update again soon. Love you guys.

PuppyloveLizzie!


	5. Runaway

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA! 

I do own: The twist that I create in this story.

PuppyloveLizzie~

Sometime after the door silently slid open revealing the green-eyed girl. Tomoyo had left sometime ago. She wandered around looking for the kitchen. Unaware of the snoring Kero a top the door. He jolted awake when the door closed.

Sakura wound her way around looking for the smells of bread and the missed dinner. Around the corner she could hear a soft bickering of voices. She slowly opened the door and walked thorough the door.

"But if the master can't learn to control his temper he will never-"

"Good evening Miss! What brings you to our humble kitchen? I an Spinel Sun-"Spinel said cutting off Tomoyo's speech.

"And I'm Cerberus! Call me Kero. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you all too. My name is Sakura." She smiles at them all.

"Well my dear…What brings you to this part of the manor?" Eriol asks her.

"I…was starting to get a little hungry…"She blushed a bit.

"Really! Oh wonderful." Ruby smiled swishing her tail tuning on the burner, and setting out a plate.

"Ruby I don't think that is wise…"Spinel hissed.

"Oh Spinel grow a heart. I'm not about to let this girl go hungry." Ruby sighed pouring a cup of tea.

"Fine. She gets a glass of water, crust of bread and-"

"Spinel my friend she is not a prisoner she is our guest! We must make her feel as welcome here as we do the dust." Everyone chuckles and Spinel rolls his eyes.

"Exactly come Sakura this way." Tomoyo smiled leading her to the dinning room.

"This is no going to be well." Spinel murmured slapping his head.

After dinner Sakura persuaded Spinel and Kero to give her a tour of the manor.

"And here is a lavish painting of the gardens in the spring. The flowers are absolutely lovely." Spinel boasted.

"Yes it does look very beautiful…"Sakura trailed looking at a door in the wall with crude markings on it.

She reached for the knob as if drawn to it. Normaly she would be interested in the beautiful paintings do to her love of art but she couldn't shake the feeling her answers were just behind the door. As she reached for it her hand was slapped away by a tail like whip. Due to the fact that it was a tail.

"Miss I respect you to pay attention." Spinel sighed.

"Oh yes of course please continue…but can you tell me what is in this room?" she asked.

"This? Oh this is just the west tower. Nothing in there but junk and dust." Spinel waved it off hoping to move along.

"So that's the west tower." Sakura smiled her curiosity growing.

"Nice job smarty pants." Kero rolled his eyes.

"Wonder what he's hiding up there?" She asked.

"What the master isn't hiding anything. But maybe you would like to continue the tour. We have a beautiful view of the land and a lovely gallery." Kero implied.

"Really? A gallery? With paintings and sketches?" Sakura asked hopeful.

"Yes! Millions of paintings!" Spinel rambled.

"Hundreds of colors." Kero nodded his head.

As the two rambled and floated away thinking that the young girl was following. But looking back you could see her slowly slipping into the West tower. Walking up the stairs she could see ripped walls, broken furniture, and ripped paintings. She ran into a room tat was even worse than the hallway. Looking around she could see a family portrait of a young boy and his family ripped almost to shreds.

She tries to piece together the painting only to frown in defeat. The only thing she could make out were the stunning amber eyes of the boy and the kind smile the mother had. A bright light caught her attention and she turned to see a branch with Sakura blossoms on it. Intruded she walked over and stared at it. Tempted by the sweet smell she pulled her nose closer to the branch.

As she got closer a shadow stood over her. Startled she turned and found the beast behind her glaring.

"Why have you come here?" He growled backing her away from the branch.

"I…I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"I forbade you to ever come here!" He growled loader looking at his claws.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Get Out!" He shouted over and over sending chairs and books in her direction. One she retreated he looked at the mess he caused and buried his face in shame.

She ran down the stairs to the main hallway where she found Spinel and Kero. She ran past them her riding cape flowing behind.

"Sakura where are you going?" Kero asked worried.

"Promise or no promise I can't stay here anther minute." She held back tears and opened the door to reveal a heavy rain falling it slowly turning into snow. She grabbed Cobalt and ushered the horse to gallop out of the grounds. Scared and confused she got quickly lost. Cobalt came to a quick halt when he heard a movement in the trees. Looking to the source Sakura could see wolves hungry from the lack of hunt.

They growled at the next meal and Sakura turned Cobalt around and they quickly galloped away. The wolves quick on there heels. Nipping and biting at Cobalt's hide and Sakura's feet. Ramming a few into a tree and losing some in a frozen river the galloped faster trying to loose the rest.

One ran a head and frightened Cobalt and sent Sakura flying off. Look up she could see Cobalt kicking and bucking at the wolves . His reins wrapped around a loose branch. Sakura looked around and found fallen one and hit a wolf off of Cobalt's back. Trying to calm him down and defending them she swung at the wolves.

One grabbed the branch in it's mouth and knocked Sakura to the ground. Just before the wolf bit down on her neck it was ripped off of her and a roar could be heard. Throwing the wolf down the beast stood protectively over Sakura. As they circled round him he picked off the weakest and charged.

The fight continued on until a wolf was killed by being thrown into a tree. Possible the alpha. They retreated. Sakura ran over to Cobalt and released his reins. Looking back on the beast she could see him stagger and faint. She turned back to get on but something stopped her.

'He saved my life…maybe he does have a heart…'

She turned back to him and she could see the damp clothes from the rain and snow. And the matted hair where the blood and gashes were. Carefully she walked over and laid her cape on him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Why are… you still… here…?" he breathed.

"Shhh…Come let's get you back to the manor." She cooed and helped him stand and let him rest on Cobalt's back.

Once back at the Manor everyone rushed into action. Sitting him on a chair Ruby poured some hot water and herbs into a bowl and Tomoyo handed Sakura a towel. Looking at the beast she could see him licking his wounds.

"Don't do that." She frowned.

He growled and everyone instinctively moved away. Sakura started to try to place the cloth on his wounded arm.

"Just. Hold. Still!" she told him finally placing the cloth on his arm.

He howled in pain and roared.

"THAT HURTS!" he yelled in her face.

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" She yelled back.

"Well if you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened." He said pointing to his arm.

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away." She glared back.

He opened hi mouth to say something then stopped to think.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the west Tower." He said smartly.

"Well you should learn to control your temper."

He looked away signing that she had won. The rest of them slowly coming out of hiding.

"Now hold still. This might sting a little…"She said taking his arm.

He turned his head and groaned. She looked at him and sighed. Gentle she started to wipe at his wounds. She finally broke the silence and smiled.

"By the way…thank you…for saving my life."

He looked at the young green-eyed girl in wonder. A feeling came over his heart and he whispered back to her.

"Your welcome."

Aww such a cute chapter. I know so much dialogue from the movie but come on people you know you love it. The next one will b even cuter. Okay maybe more then the seven I started out doing but hey it's fun. The more the merrier. Kay add or whatever. I'll still be writing. Love ya.

PuppyloveLizzie


	6. The Gift

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!

I do own: The twist that I create in this story.

PuppyloveLizzie~

* * *

"Dad we need help." Touya said helping his father off his hurt leg.

"Touya don't worry. Sakura is strong she knows how to take care of herself. I don't think that the Beast would hurt her either." Fujitaka complied his son.

Touya still looked skeptical. He was worried about his sister. He promised to always look after her and protect her. But how could he do that now?

"Still…Once your better were going ba-"

The door burst open and guards charged at the two. They surrounded Fujitaka and grabbed Touya's arm.

"What's going on here?" Touya shouts.

"Under the lord's command. The Kinomoto family is hereby under arrest to treason and teaching of black magic and false history." the guard Captain read.

"What!? That's impossible!" Touya shouted and started to struggle.

"My teachings are of the truth. I do not even own any black magic books let alone teach it." Fujitaka defended.

"Still. I'm sorry you two. Come. You shall be treated for your injuries and then placed under cell care." The captain said and led the men out.

After they were treated and taken to the dungeons an old friend came to visit.

"Well what a fine day this is gentlemen. I've noticed that Sakura is not among you. Where is she?" Katsu asked.

"Safe away from you." Touya mumbled.

"Where is she?" Katsu asked again narrowing his eyes at the two.

"The castle of the Beast. She gave herself to save us. She gave her freedom to take our place as prisoners." Fujitaka said sadly

"Lies!" Katsu shouted.

"It is not! I saw him with my own eyes." Touya argued back.

"A lie. I tried to reason with her. Touya, you seem to be less injured. You have five days to find Sakura and bring her back. Since she feels so "giving" mood…Her hand for your freedom Mr. Kinomoto." Katsu smiled.

"You snake!" Touya shouted trying to get to him through the chains.

"Maybe. But my father only has so long. And I tried being nice. Five days Touya. Good day gentlemen." Katsu smiled and walked away.

Meanwhile at the Manor…

Syaoran watched as Sakura and the girls lead Cobalt around the lands in the soft snow. He felt a spark in his chest when she looked up at him and waved. Cobalt nudged her to keep moving and they continued on. A snowball flew from the air and hit Sakura square in the back. Turning around she could see Tomoyo and Ruby looking away whistling.

She swooped down and picked up a ball of snow and soon a small snowball fight broke out between the girls. Syaoran smiled as he saw a bright smile on her face.

"I've never felt this way about someone before. I wanna do something for her! But what?" He asked his cousin and his right hand men.

"Well sir there flowers, chocolates, promises you don't tend to keep." Spinel counted.

"Spinel have a heart." Eriol smiled slapping his back.

"Yeah you gotta do something that sparks her interest…Got it!" he shouted.

Everyone pushed him down and a crash could be heard. Sakura looked up and shrugged when she didn't see anything. A dizzy Kero could be found under a dog pile.

"You idiot." They whispered.

A day later Sakura and Syaoran walked down a long hallway.

"Syaoran what is this about?" Sakura asked looking at him.

Over the past few days(She's been there for three so far.) she's grown close fast with everyone. Friends and people she can trust. Syaoran grinned and lead her to a door.

"Sakura I want to show you something." he smiled at her.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"It's a surprise." he assured her.

"You really don't-"

"I want to. Now come on close your eyes." he urged her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. He waved his hands in front to make sure she couldn't see. He opened the doors and took her hands. A shock could be felt as there hands touched. He lead her into the room. A familiar smell of fumes hit her nose but she kept quiet. She heard him whisper a 'wait here' and felt his presence leave her. A red haze formed behind her eyelids and she flinched a bit.

"Can I open them?" She asked excited.

"Okay…Now." he whispered.

She opened her eyes and gasped. A room of white canvases and different paints spread everywhere. Various paintings covered the walls. Brushes and pencils rest in buckets and cans.

"This is wonderful." She breathed stroking the white clean canvas.

"Do you like it?" He asked hopeful.

"It's perfect. But why?" Sakura asked turning to him.

"It's a gift for you. I wanted to apologize. And repay you for your kindness to me." he blushed.

"Really you don't-"

"Please. It's yours to do with as you please." he smiles taking her hands in his paws.

"Thank you so much." She smiles at him and he knew from then on that this _was_ the girl to break this dreaded curse and maybe even be his first love…

* * *

Thanks for reading! More soon.

PuppyloveLizzie


	7. Something There

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!

I do own: The twist that I create in this story.

Hey I got a cute idea last night to add one song into the story so here we go. See if you can guess which one it is…

PuppyloveLizzie~

Sakura~

"So, Sakura…you and the master seem to be getting along well." Tomoyo smiled as she and Sakura sat in her art room.

"We are, he is very well, I know _**there is something sweet and almost kind. 'Cause he was mean and he was course and un refined. And now he's dear and so unsure, I don't know why I didn't see it there before.**_" She dreamily glances at the violet plush toy.

Master~

"Syaoran, cousin, you must tell her soon." Eriol pleaded his sulking cousin, watching Sakura and Tomoyo attempt to save blossoming tulips. (It's the bridge between spring and winter.)

"I want to but when _**she glanced this way I thought I saw…And when we touch she didn't shudder at my paw. But it can't be. I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before…**_"He sighed as she waved to him. He had to tell her…soon.

Sakura~

"And so they lived happily, ever after. The sleeping princess and her loving prince." Sakura sighs content as she finishes the book.

"That was nice. Will you read it again?" Syaoran ask wishfully.

They both sat by the fire. Sakura reads to him some of her favorite books from around the castle. She hands him a book, he looks around nervously.

"Why don't you read to me this time?" she asks.

"Ummm, well…ummm…"He stutters.

"You can read, can't you? Did you ever learn?" she questions curiously.

"I did, but it's been…so long…" he trails off.

"It's a good time to start again. Here," she gestures the book to him, "Let's start." She turns the book and he looks at her wearily.

He sighs and takes the book.

"Once upon a time. T-t? T-wow?"

"Two" she giggles.

"Oh, right. Two families…" he struggles.

'_**New and a bit alarming. Who'd had ever thought that this could be. True that he's no prince charming. But there is something in him that I simply didn't see.' **_Sakura thought as she watched him read.

With everyone else~

"_**Well who'd have thought?" **_Kero grinned.

"_**Well bless my soul." **_Tomoyo gushed.

"_**Well who would have known" **_Spinel

"_**Well who indeed?" **_Eriol said.

"_**And who would have guessed they'd come together on there own?" **_Kero pointed out.

"_**It's so peculiar." **_Ruby sighed.

"_**We'll wait and see…**_

"_**A few days more…**_

"_**There may be something there that wasn't there before…" **_they all smiled at the two.

Master~

A bucket of water splashed on top Syaoran's head as other enchanted servants gave him a bath. During the bath he got a prep talk from Eriol, Kero, and Spinel.

"Tonight is the night my dear cousin." Eriol chanted.

Another bucket of water was dumped on his head. Whipping hair out of his eyes Syaoran looked worried.

"I don't think I can o this…" He said worried.

"You don't have time to be timid." Spinel pointed out gesturing towards the weltering Sakura blossoms.

"Yeah, You got to be bold and…Daring!" Kero shouted excitingly.

"Bold…Daring!" He stood up an shook the loose water from his fur.

It splashed all over his friends and left them dripping wet.

"Sorry." he said timidly.

"No problem. Come lets get you ready." Eriol snapped his fingers and more servants came and tended to Syaoran.

"There will be music, romantic candle light." Spinel read off his mental list.

"All planned by me." Kero stated proudly.

"Did not!" Spinel snapped.

"Calm yourselves you two.. Moving on…When the moment is right you confess your love." Eriol smirked and patted is cousin's back.

"I…I confess-no, no I can't." Syaoran shook his head in defeat.

"You care for the girl don't you?" Spinel asked.

"More than anything" Syaoran gritted as they brushed knots out of his hair.

"Then you must tell her." Eriol said encouragingly.

They finish him up and Ruby floats into the room. A proud smile on her face.

"Your lady waits."

Waiting on the top of the stairs Syaoran could see Sakura walking down. A soft pink dress that's is short in the front and flows in the back. (Think of Sakura's dress from the second movie. I love that dress. Oh and just so you know and I don't have to explain it later. Syaoran is wearing the red tux.) Slowly he makes his way down to her.

Sakura~

Watching him come down Sakura could see how handsome he really was. Even as a beast if you looked into his eyes you could see the handsome man behind them. Watching him hold out his arm for her she smiled and gladly took it.

Dinner was quiet but happy as the two just sat there enjoying each others company. As the music began to play Sakura smiled and pushed away her food. She stood and hurried over to Syaoran and lead him to the dance floor.

Timid at first she places his hand on her waist and his other hand in hers. Slowly they start to move. Quickly catching on he grasps her hand tighter and leads. Flowing round and round he two start to dance closer and enjoy each other's presence. Sakura places her head on his chest and Syaoran looks to his friends and smiles.

They nod and wave in approval. Slowly the dance comes to and end as the lights start to dim. Thinking it's now or never Syaoran leads Sakura out to the balcony. Sitting on the bench she smoothes out her dress. He cautiously moves closer and he takes a big breath.

"Sakura? Do you like being here with me?" He asks her.

"Oh yes…" She sighs.

"But?" He asks worried.

"I just wish I could see my brother and father again. Just one last time. I miss them so much.

"Then I'll send message for them to come here. All of you can stay with me here." He says quickly.

"Do you mean that?" She looks at him hopeful.

"I do. I'll do anything for you. Anything to see you smile. Sakura…I…"

"Yes?" She urges moving closer.

"I…Lo-"

"SAKURA!"

"Touya?" She exclaims and looks to the door.

"You!" Touya exclaims and points to Syaoran.

He growls and is about to charge at him but Sakura stops him. She turns to her brother.

"Touya what are you doing here? Where is father?" She asks him.

"I've come to get you." Touya says sadly but still glaring at Syaoran.

"Why? Touya what's going on." she demands.

"Katsu." He growls.

Incase you haven't guessed the song it was Something there. They sing it in the scene when they are feeding the birds. I thought it was cute. Sorry for the late update I caught the stomach bug and well no need for details. Okay until next time. Bye!

PuppyloveLizzie


	8. Departure

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!

I do own: The twist that I create in this story.

WARNING!!! DUE TO A COMPLAINT THERE IS A CHANGE THERE IS A RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!!! JUST WARNING YOU!!!

PuppyloveLizzie~

"That low life, son of a-"

"Sakura!" Touya called out, stopping her mid sentence.

"Sorry…" she grumbled.

"Nice vocabulary." Syaoran teased.

She gave him a look and sighed. 'Why, my father. Is the guy that desperate?' she wondered.

"Why? Why father? Why can't he just move on? Out of all the other girls in Japan, he wants me? Why?" she asked frustrated.

"Who knows? Father does not want you to feel obligated to choose between him and your happiness. I told father it's not worth telling you cause you'll go either way, but he told me to give it a shot." Touya sighed.

"I do want to save him. But…" she trails off looking over to Syaoran.

The two catch a glimpse of each other and Syaoran felt his heart breaking.

"Sakura, come with me…please." He begged, taking her hand to lead her.

She nods and follows. He leads her to his room in the west tower, and they stand by the balcony next to the Sakura branch and the mirror.

"Sakura…I want you to be happy. You won't be if you stay here. Your father needs you more than I do. I release you from my services." He grieves, "You are free to go."

"But Syaoran-"

"No! Please, I will not be able to live with myself if anything happens to your father because of me. Please go. Take this with you, " he hands her the mirror. "You can look back. And never forget all of us here."

Tears well up in her eyes as she felt her heart throb as well. She holds the mirror close, and holds back her sobs. Then she pulls him into a tight embrace, which he gladly returns.

"Thank you, but I don't want to leave you." she sniffles.

His eyes fall, "neither do I. But…everything happens for a reason. I'm just glad I had the chance to meet you," he urges with a heavy chest, "Go."

She wipes away her tears and plants a kiss on his cheek before running out. Eriol floats in a few seconds later with a worrying look.

"You let her go didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes." Syaoran replies hoarse.

"Mind explaining why?" Eriol asked though he already knew the answer.

"Because…" He started, " I love her."

As she hitched up Cobalt, she threw the saddle on with a heavy thud. Touya placed a hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes, mournfully.

"You don't have to do this, father wants you to be happy," Touya warns, "If you go to the palace, Katsu will force you to marry him. We all know his plan."

"I know that. But,…" She tries not to sob, "If anything happened to father because of me…" she swallowed back tears.

Touya brings her into a friendly hug. A broom falling frightens them both. They let out a soft laugh and Touya looks at her curiously.

"Sakura, where is mothers necklace?" Touya asks.

"I left it for Syaoran, so he will always remember me." she smiled and placed a hand on her bare neck.

They left the stables together with fast gallop. As they left, they could hear a loud, and mournful roar coming from the manor.

Syaoran~

As he watched them ride away, he could feel his hart become cold again. 'She is to be married now, and I can't do anything to stop it. I'm stuck in this dreadful place. Why can't I be her prince like in the stories we've read? I want to be her prince." he thought sadly to himself.

Timid, Tomoyo came in and placed her hand on her masters shoulder. She tries to give him an encouraging smile and thinks back to what Sakura had said.

Flashback~

"Tomoyo, can you give these to him? I'm afraid if I do it myself I will not be able to leave." Sakura smiled sadly as she handed her a small package and letter.

"Trust me I'll do it. Good-bye Sakura. We'll all miss you."

End Flashback~

"Master Li? She left this for you." Tomoyo smiled and placed the gift on the table next to the branch.

She bowed and left the room. Looking at the small gift, he opens it and looked, wide eyed. There lay her precious necklace. The small key charm her mother had given her. He looked at the letter and slowly read the message.

_**Dear Syaoran,**_

_**I'm sorry that I'm leaving. I don't have much to say but thank you. Tank you for the happy memories and friendships you have given me. But also, thank you for loving me. I know and felt that you did. I give you my necklace because when my mother died she told me that if I found someone who I loved more than anything. I could open his heart with this key. You are that person. No matter what happens, it will always belong to you. I will never forget you. You will always be my key.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sakura**_

'She loves me too…' the feeling warmed him only to immediately freeze his heart with her leave. She wrote that she loved him but it's not enough. She needs to say it.

Sakura~

"Sakura, welcome back," Katsu smiled, "Mind explaining where you were hiding, my little blossom."

"Where I have been is none of your concern. Where is my father?" she demanded furiously.

"Oh, he is fine. He will stay that way too, under a few circumstances." A sadistic look in his eyes.

"You snake." Touya growled.

"Maybe, but if you want him to live, I expect your utmost cooperation…fully." he grinned looking hungrily at Sakura.

'You horny bastard.' Sakura and Touya thought, 'you'll pay.'

"What? You're not going to ask me what those circumstance are?" he asked innocently.

"Fine, I'll bite. What do you want from us Katsu?" Sakura spit.

"First your hand, second, for you to do whatever my heart desires. Since my fathers untimely death, I need a wife soon The wedding will be tomorrow at noon. I've waited long enough for you. Being nice and swooning got me no where. Now I'm taking action. What do you say Sakura?" he asked gently grabbing her hand.

"Katsu, you are a despicable, lying, son of a bitch that does not deserve any woman or power in this world. But for the sake of my family I'll agree to your terms. Release my father first!" Sakura growled back at him, taking his offer in disgust.

"Of course. Guards, release Mr. Kinomoto. Ladies, take my new wife to the rooms and get her prepped for tomorrow. Get a good nights sleep my dear. I'll see you in the mourning. Good day to you to Touya you and your father get a good night's rest for tomorrow. Baku! Come he have work to finish." Katsu ordered, pecking a quick kiss on Sakura's cheek before he left.

"I wanna kill him." Touya seethed watching Sakura wipe her cheek.

"Calm down, Touya. Get father and go. If you run he has nothing else to use against me. Lord knows he'll never find Syaoran so he's safe. I'll either find you and run away to where you are but I doubt he'll let me out of his sight. Go, I didn't do this for nothing." Sakura hugged him and ran, the servants close at her heels.

'Don't worry Sakura. I know someone who will help. But first, I need to get someone to get you out of here.' He thought a he left to fin his father.

Later on that night~

Sakura sat in front of her mirror brush in hand. Sighing she picks up the hand mirror and holds it close to her heart.

"Show me Syaoran, please" she whispered.

It glowed showing a sulking Syaoran sitting by the balcony. Heart broken, she puts the it away. A knock comes to her door and she slowly goes to pen it. She gasps when she sees who it is.

"What, Surprised?" Katsu smiled, mockingly.

"No, insulted maybe. What do you want?" She demanded, wrapping her robe tightly around her.

"To make amends, I've brought you tea." he holds out a cup to show her.

She takes it and thanks him As she tries to close the door, he stops it with his hand.

"Wait, can we talk?" He asks.

"No, please, I am very tired and upset. Just leave me alone." she pleaded, trying to stay polite.

She tried to close the door again but he catches it. Angry she looks up at him but gasps when she meets his darkened eyes.

"We had a deal, Sakura." He grinned evilly and slowly made his way into the room locking the door behind him.

**LEMON/RAPE WHAT EVER YOU WANNA CALL IT!!! Okay for those who don't want to read it just skip. For those who do well join the club. Lol. In the end were all perves.**

"Katsu what are you doing?" Sakura asked now frightened.

"We had a deal. You do what ever my heart desires. And my heart desires you." He smirked cornering her against the bed.

She could feel her heart race with panic. She felt her body go numb and frozen with fear. She felt his hands on he waist and she hut her eyes. What was she going to do?

"I've waited so long for this." he growled slowly uniting her robe.

"Well….wait little longer. We are to be married tomorrow. Our wedding night will be just as good." She nearly vomited at her own words.

"No. I want you know." He grinned.

She could feel his lips on hers in a hungry kiss. She struggled to break free. She pushed and slapped but it only made him both wanting more and angry. Once he needed air she pushed him off and made a run for the door.

He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She screamed in pain. His hand landed on her mouth and he pulled her close to him.

"If you keep this up you'll be too injured for tomorrow. Now we can make this easy or we can make this enjoyable for both of us. Your pick. Either way I'll get what I want." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura felt the tears in her eyes leak. She sobbed in his hand as he started to kiss her neck. She stopped once he pushed her arm up higher on her back. He turned her around and uncoiled her robe at the same time.

The sudden movement made Sakura dizzy sending her flying to the floor in her night slip. 'He planned this from the start. That's why he told them to prep me. Oh Syaoran why did I leave?' she thought shaking as he looked at her.

"My, my, my Sakura. I didn't know you dressed like a seductress under those pretty little dresses of yours." Katsu smiled and stripped off his own robe leaving him in his under clothes as well. It was a white long shirt and shorts.

Sakura tried to make another run for it but he grabbed her foot and dragged her back. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her on he bed. He took the rope from his robe and tied her wrists together. She struggled more and more but to no avail.

She cringed when she felt his hands on her sides again slowly trailing up to her chest. One stopped at her breast and the other behind her neck. She closed her eyes and tried to make her body numb to the feeling. She felt his lips on hers again and she tried to move away but his hand kept her in place. She winced as she felt a pain on her left breast.

He slowly began to kneed it as he trailed kisses down her neck leaving his marks at the base of her neck. He ripped the straps of her slip down to expose her full front. Taking his time he started to suck on her breast. She screamed for him to stop only to be bitten. Each time harder than the last. Tired of the screams he took the rope on her robe and gagged her with it.

"Now either you stop struggling or this becomes very painful." He grinned as he stripped off the rest of his close exposing her member to her. She fought the urge to vomit in her mouth and looked away from him.

He just smiled and climbed back on top of her. He tried to spread her leg but when she fought him he slapped and punched her. He took the opportunity when she was in pain to spread her and see for himself. He smirked madly as he started to lick the outer walls. She started to struggle again but stopped when he slapped her again. Taking no more time he positioned himself and thrusted himself into her. I muffled scream could be heard from her as her eyes spilled more and more tears.

"Don't cry my dear. I promise this will become better. Just relax and you'll enjoy this just as much as I am." He grinned at her and started to move inside her.

Sakura never knew so much pain. The only thing going on in her head during that time was for someone anyone to hear her screams but knew it was futile due to the gag. After a few more slaps to the face and side she gave up struggling and endured the pain and cruelty. After he was through she let sleep consume her along with the nightmares of what happened that night.

END LEMON!!! Yeah sorry that was long but hey if you wanna kill me for it go ahead. I'll take it.

The next mourning she woke up to an empty room. 'Thank god.' she thought and went to check the damage done to her, realizing she will never have it back. She felt sore and she could see bruises on her sides and on her thighs. She grimaced at the marks on her chest and the base of her neck. She felt exposed and lost.

She turned away and grabbed her robe and wrapped her robe around her and walked onto the balcony. She walked out into the cool air and let out a heavy sigh. She cried out all her tears last night. It was not like she thought. There was no love in it, no passion. She let out a dry sob and buried her now dull green eyes into her hands. Today she was to be married. Last night was the night her soul died. Today is the day she wished would never come.

Please no hate mail for this. I know it was wrong but hey it's my twist well part of it. Please tell me what you think. Okay until next time. Bye!

PuppyloveLizzie


	9. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!

I do own: The twist that I create in this story.

Everything went by in a blur. Sakura was rushed through a fast fitting and then spent the last few hours sitting in front of a giant mirror as maids applied makeup and attended to her hair. But she wasn't even thinking of all of it. Her mind focused on the events last night and her broken heart.

Her father never left. Touya promised he'd be back before the wedding and he'd come with help. But none of this made Sakura feel any better. A glum look crossed her face and the maid scolded her for moving. Her father watched both angered and sadden.

He knew what happened even if she never told him. Call it a fathers intuition. Plus he over heard Baku and Katsu talking about it earlier. He tried to say something but they threatened him with her life. That he was not willing to loose. Once they were done they left the two alone. Fujitaka walked over to her and felt her flinch under his touch.

"Sakura you don't have to do this." Fujitaka sighed

"No. I'm goanna do this." she said sadly.

"But Sakura he-"

"I know. But what can I do? I'm to be his wife soon so what does it matter. I just wish you didn't have to witness this." she fought back tears.

"I wasn't about to leave you here by yourself. Touya will be back. He said he'll bring help." he urged to her.

"No one can help me now. Not even god himself can stop this." She choked.

A knock came from the door. A maid slowly made her way in.

"Miss, there ready for you now." She said hurriedly.

"I'm coming." She mumbled.

"Sakura…" Fujitaka begged.

"Dad, it done. When this is over I want you to leave. I love you Dad." She hugs him then followed the maid out.

They walked to the shrine in silence. Well she did.

"Ohh your very lucky ,Miss. Katsu is a very charming man…" she droned on.

'Yeah he's charming…To a point when you want to beat him into a pulp.' Sakura lost herself in thought. Memories of Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol…all of them. 'God if you are up there all I ask is to keep all of them safe.' Thy stopped at the steps of the shrine. She felt her heart drop and slowly climbed the stairs into the shrine. The shrine was decorated beautifully. Rows and rows of flowers. Ribbons streamed the ceiling and walls. She looked at the flowers in her hand and felt a lump in her trough grow. Slowly she made her way up to the top. Her light blue and sliver kimono flowing softly behind her.

She reached the top and dared not look at the man next to her. A hate and anger started to build up inside her. The old priest held out the cups for the starting of the ceremony. She turned and glared at the man before her.

"You look lovely Sakura." He grinned.

"Bite me you bastard." she growled at him.

He glared at her as the priest continued. Holding out a long red sash he smiled at the two.

"With the tying of this sash we unite two lives together." He announced.

"SAKURA!!!"

Sakura turned to the sound. Everyone gasped at the site. The only smile was on Sakura's face. A violet plush floated towards her and smiled.

"Hey Sakura." Tomoyo greeted her with a smile.

"Tomoyo! Then that means-"

"Sakura!" Syaoran's voice echoed through the shrine.

"Syaoran!" Sakura smiled.

"Who?" Katsu growled.

A loud roar echoed through the hall. The doors flew off revealing the beast. Guards immediately started to attack him.

"No Stop!" She shouted in worry.

A shield went up around him pushing the guards back. A navy blue plush toy floated from behind Syaoran. Grinning like a fool.

"They don't train them like they used to. Hello Sakura." Eriol greeted with a small bow.

"Eriol, what I don't understand. What are you all doing here?" Sakura asked confused.

"Hey monster open your eyes." Touya joked and pushed Syaoran forward a bit.

"Touya, too?" She said cocking her head to the side.

"Sakura Kinomoto I love you." Syaoran said proudly.

"Ohh Syaoran…"Sakura gushed.

Katsu growled and pulled Sakura behind him.

"I don't know who you are but you must leave now. Or else." he narrowed his eyes at Syaoran.

"I'm not going anywhere with out Sakura. You have no right forcing her to do this." Syaoran said walking closer.

"One more step and I'll send my guards on you." Katsu grinned.

"No one threatens Syaoran Li." Syaoran said standing tall.

"What? Li as in The Li clan? I thought my father destroyed all of you?" Katsu said confused.

"No. One still lives. Now I'll ask one more time. Let ,Sakura go." Syaoran ordered.

"No."

"Fine. Guards shoot!" Katsu ordered.

"NO!! SYAORAN!" Sakura shouted as she ran to him.

A stray arrow missed him and hit her in the side. Sakura fell to the floor in pain. Syaoran ran to her and held her in his arms. The arrows stopped. All time seemed to sit still. Blood flowed from her wound staining her dress. Her breathing labored.

"Syaoran…why did you come here?" Sakura breathed.

"Because I love you. I couldn't let you do this. Sakura…don't leave me again, please." Syaoran whispered.

"I'll try. But if I do…I just have…one thing to say…" she gasped.

"Shhh…I'm here, don't talk like that. We'll get you fixed up in no time." He smiles weakly.

"Syaoran…I'm sorry…I love you…" she whispers then slowly closes her eyes.

"Sakura? No Sakura! Please…" Syaoran choked.

Everyone stood there shocked. All eyes on the two. Tomoyo buried her face in Eriol's chest. Ruby, Spinel, Kero, Touya, and Fujitaka looked on heartbroken.

"Sakura…" Syaoran kissed her forehead softly.

The key charm that Sakura gave him fell from his shirt. As the charm fell it touched Sakura and a bright light shown. Blinded by the light Syaoran backed away. The light shown on Sakura and a figure floated down. He had long white hair and beautiful white wings. He wore simple outfit of blue and white. His eyes looked cold but gentle. He walked up to Syaoran and glared.

"Syaoran Li, do you love this girl?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Syaoran said strongly.

"Courage. Yue is my name. I am Sakura's guardian angel. If you want to save her answer the question." Yue stated harshly.

"Yes. I love her with all my life." Syaoran said annoyed.

"Enough to give your life for her?"

"Yes." Syaoran glared into Yue's eyes.

He stood back and smiled slightly. Raising his hand beams of light came from the sky and scattered around them. Sakura's body floated into the sky and a soft light surrounded her. After second she fell back to the floor. She slowly rose to her feet and looked at Syaoran. She smiled at him. He ran passed Yue and picked her in his arms.

"Excuse me but we had a deal." Yue said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I love you Sakura. So much I'll give my life if that means I can save you." Syaoran smiled at her.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said sadly.

"Shhh…I got to meet you. It was worth it all." he said kissing her forehead.

He backed away slowly and faced Yue.

"I'm ready." He stated strongly.

"Then let us begin." Yue said and made a bow and arrow out of light.

He aimed at Syaoran and pulled back.

"NO SYAORAN!!" Sakura screamed.

Yue let go and it pierced his chest. A bright light beamed and surrounded him. He floated into the air and slowly started to change. His paws turned to hands and feet. His fur in to hair. His whole body turned human. As he floated down Sakura timidly walked towards his still body. She jumped when he slowly rose.

He looked at his hands then touched his face. He quickly turned around and his amber eyes met Sakura's emerald ones. A smiles slowly spread onto his face.

"If this is hell then this is torture." Syaoran joked.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled smiling and ran to him.

He embraced her and held her close. He never thought this would happen. He held her tighter and she did the same. They broke and he looked confused at Yue.

"I don't understand. I though I was dead."

"Yeah you are. Your beast is dead. Be happy that's all I took. I was sent to do nothing else." Yue said annoyed.

"Well now that, that is all over come Sakura we have a wedding to finish." Katsu stated

They couple looked at him in shock. Syaoran grinned and walked to Katsu.

"Do you know who your talking to?"

"Yes. A low life no body who is trying to steal my bride." Katsu said proudly.

"No. You are talking to Syaoran Li. The true heir to this land. My father entrusted your father with his land until I was of age. And that time has passed some time ago." Syaoran smirked.

"But I'm the Lord of this land. I was born here and raised. You have no right." Katsu growled.

"But he does." Fujitaka stated, "The true heir must take over and the stand in must stand down. It is law." Fujitaka grinned.

"I will not stand down. I worked to hard to let it slip away now." Katsu glared at them.

"Ohh wait there was one more thing I was supposed to do." Yue said and made his bow and arrow once again.

He shot it at Katsu and slowly Katsu turned into a small mouse. Everyone gasped and looked at him.

"What happened?! Why am I so small?! Turn me back!" Katsu commanded.

"Nope your coming with me. I'll be back my mistress wants to talk to you." he chuckled and picked Katsu up by his tail.

They shimmered away and everyone looked stunned.

"Ummm…okay…" Eriol said chuckling.

"Eriol! Tomoyo! Ruby! Your human again!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Yup. And look." Tomoyo said pointing to Kero and Spinel.

They stood in there beast forms proudly.

"It feels so good to be big again." Kero smiled.

"Ohh brother." Spinel groaned.

They all laughed. Syaoran turned Sakura around and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Syaoran beamed.

"Do what?" Sakura asked confused.

He leaned forward and caught her lips with his. And that ends our happy little story. The Beast learned to love. The evil lord got just what he deserved. And the happy couple lived happily ever after. Well at least they did.

"Hey kids get off me!!" Kero yelled at the three kids on his back.

And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading it everyone! I love all of you and thanks for all the support!

PuppyloveLizzie


End file.
